Truth
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Logan and Quinn discover the unexpected truth about each other. QL. Oneshot. Set during & after 'Quinn Misses the Mark'


**A/N: I just saw 'Quinn Misses the Mark' on Youtube on Tuesday. I finally stopped screaming and jumping up and down long enough to sit and write this down. So enjoy. This is after the kiss, when they move away from each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but I think this is the best move they could possibly do. Now all we want is for Zoey and James to break up. Seriously. Mark and Brooke could go die. I hate him now. **

* * *

**The Truth**

1. She's weird and makes these weird contraptions but he thinks she's smart.

2. He tells her he doesn't hate Mark but he really despises anyone that makes a girl cry.

3. He tells her not to compete with Brooke because it feels like the right thing to say, but the truth is Brooke is willing to put out – the first time. He would know.

4. Her brown eyes are beautiful, but he thinks the glasses are what makes her, well, _her_.

5. He met a lot of Brookes but the truth is there's only one Quinn.

6. He says Brooke is hot, but the truth is Quinn is beautiful.

7. His head tells him that that kiss was nothing, but his heart tells him that it's bound to happen.

8. He likes the tanks and short skirts, but the truth is, he thinks they're not Quinn.

9. He called her a spaz but the truth is she's _special_ – in every good sense of the word, to him anyway. Screw anyone else.

10. Denial is probably what he'll do to keep his reputation as a womanizer, but the truth is he actually likes her, but is severely confused on his next course of action.

--

1. She's crying because there are two years gone that'll she'll never get back, but the truth is she's never experienced anything like that and it's so damn overwhelming.

2. She knows he's a jerk, but the truth is she's wrong and she's misjudged him.

3. She can see okay, even without the glasses, but the truth is she's never seen a smile so warm come from him as he puts the black-rimmed glasses back on her face.

4. She's feeling like the one without purpose, but the truth is Logan helps realize that she does have untapped potential.

5. She may feel awkward about kissing him, but the truth is she catches the shadow of a smile that touches his lips, as they make the quickest of eye contact.

6. She knows he's insensitive, but the truth is he can be have moments of wisdom, and can be comforting. She wishes he could be like that a little more often.

7. She knows that fairy tales are just that – little pipes dreams with no actual Prince Charming, but the truth is Logan might a Prince Charming…not that she's hoping he'll be hers, or anything.

8. She loves horses but the truth is she secretly curses that horse's timing.

9. The fact is Logan is rough around the edges, but the truth is that the feel of his lips against hers is quite the opposite.

10. The truth is she would be lying if she said she didn't want to kiss him again…

--

It's the day after that kiss.

That kiss that makes Quinn for once stunned and slightly confused, but it helps her put everything into perspective. She's curious, but it doesn't mean the post-break up pain isn't there when Brooke Margolin and Mark are together now. She's pacing her dorm back in what usually wears, glasses and all. Her brunette tresses are no longer bone straight and artificially straightened, but slightly wavy.

Her clothes are colorful and bright again, and the only thing she can hear are the jingling of her bangles clashing together, and the beating of her own heart. She can't focus on AP Geometry, and Chemistry is no different. Her IQ, standing at 177, can't comprehend why Logan would kiss her. She can't understand why she would return it. She can't understand why she goes on a short-lived high, as their lips mesh together.

Quinn can't comprehend anything, besides the fact that the kiss is the most electrifying, hair-raising experience ever. It's the most mind boggling circumstance, but it's the truth.

And nothing but.

--

It's driving him crazy, and suddenly he can't think straight at all.

He zones in and out of things he doesn't want to hear, but now it's scary because he's now doing against his will. He's zoning out with basketball practice. Logan doesn't know why but now he wants to punch Mark in the head. Now that he thinks about it, he's knows why Quinn would get the impression that he hates her now ex-boyfriend.

He's spiked during a game of volleyball, causing him to fall over and gain a nose bleed. He's pretty much implied his parents were under the influence of some of those hospital drugs when naming him at birth, and to be honestly with himself, mostly, Logan just hates that Mark rubs him the wrong way.

He doesn't hate that, just the reason. He can't sleep and doesn't function properly when he falls asleep in little intervals. Logan sees that kiss when he closes his eyes, so he's slightly annoyed with his roommates when they interrogate him.

"Okay, something must've happened, so what's your deal?" James questions, giving Logan a look as if to tell him to explain why he's behaving like some kid high on marijuana joints.

"Nothin'…" he answers, and tries to tell himself that. It's nothing. It's a spur-of-the-moment thing.

"He was a good horse…" Michael says, as he's sketching himself and the dark brown horse he's befriended. His name is Winchester, but Sparkplug is still a cooler name. Winchester. What kind of dumb name is that? Logan rolls his eyes, and for some reason, he's angry, confused, and for once he doesn't know what'll happen next.

He really doesn't, and he definitely doesn't want to go back to anger management class. That little girl is a nut job, and all because he wants to borrow one stupid pen.

"Dude… this is really getting sad," James says, with a sympathetic look on his face. He's sad for Michael, and the fact that he grieves over a horse. The horse isn't dead, right? He turns to Logan, who has completely zoned out for the millionth time today. There's a faraway look in his eyes. James raises an eyebrow, and wakes Logan from his reverie. "Okay, Logan. What's up with you?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I did that!" Logan yells finally, when the truth hits so hard in the face, he literally explodes.

"Did what? You do a lot of things," James says, making Logan shoot an annoyed glare his way. It's so much more than that. Sure, he does things. Things that land him in trouble, and now his dad certainly can't buy him out of this one. Not that Malcolm has really been emotionally attentive anyway.

"Okay, man. What wrong with you? I was on the horse with Zoey, but I could have sworn I saw you and Quinn – "

"_I kissed her!_" the curly-haired teen yells out of frustration. James hasn't been at PCA too long, but knows Quinn and Logan aren't the type that would be a match, so he's shocked. Michael nearly chokes on the Mango Blix, and just blinks, unsure of what to say. Anger Management isn't over, so his tendency to explode and yell at people hasn't gone away. He can't help it, and _the_ Logan Reese is having a girl-induced crisis. A crisis that will take whatever of his sanity he has left if he doesn't fix.

He'll lie.

He'll talk to her, and tell her that it was nothing. He'll tell her that the kiss doesn't send shivers coursing through his nerves. He'll tell there are no fireworks or sparks that explode as he leans in further, placing his hand on her cheek. He'll tell her that the feel of her lips against his are electrifying, and he's actually breathless, and that's why he has to move away. Just to grasp a sense of what transpires in the minutes that he takes to comfort her. He'll tell her that he's actually been sleeping like a baby, and that they should forget it ever happens.

That's a boldfaced lie, and so far from the truth. James' eyebrows crinkle in confusion, and his blue eyes read the same expression.

"Not to sound like a total idiot, but Quinn is the one into science, and inventions, right? Brunette, glasses…"

Logan can do nothing but nod. Michael wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and still he can't even register what he hears. He definitely doesn't see it coming, and originally thinks that Dana will come back from France even though there's nothing for two whole years.

But with all the teasing Logan unloads on Quinn, Michael definitely doesn't see it coming.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things!"

"Dude, Zoey was on that horse?" James questions, finally getting Michael's previous statement pertaining to the fact that his girlfriend is even on that horse.

"Yeah, she was running late, and – "

"Hey!" Logan screams, his voice arching a volume he never knew it could reach. "I'm having a girl problem, and it's _me_! I never have girl problems!"

He lets out a breath he doesn't know he's holding. He runs a hand through his hair, and sits on their couch, facing the screen. He's not scared at all, but the truth is he's terrified. Logan can't smirk or charm his way out of this one, and it's so _fucking_ unfair. Logan's heart beats loudly in his ears, and his head is a jumbled mess.

"Wow, you and Quinn, man?" Michael questions, trying to wrap his head around it. James shrugs, leaning back in the computer chair.

"I don't know. I'm a believer in opposites attract. But something has to be done, so it's not so weird. We all hang out together, so…"

"The scary part is I kind of want to kiss her again…" he admits, and tells himself and his roommates that he isn't turning a shade of red as he confesses that. A nice wall to bang his head against repeatedly would be nice right about now.

But the truth is, Logan Reese is really blushing.

--

She's glad to be out of those clothes. The truth is burgundy isn't her colour anyway, and that short skirt accentuates the leanness of her long legs, but there's something about denim that irks her. Competing with Brooke Margolin is pointless, she thinks nestled in a yellow fuzzy beanbag in the middle of the floor. Quinn has chemistry homework and a biology quiz that she should be studying for. It's no lie that she'll probably ace it. The truth is she doesn't want to study. Her head isn't into it.

She can envision nothing but that kiss. The way she feels afterwards, it would be expected that the earth would literally shake, or there would be some natural phenomenon would occur the very instant their lips connect. Her eyes are closed, but a knocking on her dorm door, and her eyes are opened.

Lying to herself and telling herself that she doesn't find his hazel eyes entrancing seems tempting. She can feel the goosebumps, as Logan is in her dorm. The silence seems so deafening. Her heart slips a beat, as his voice reaches her ears. He sits across from her. Once again, he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because he actually cares for her, Logan can't say. He's never that great with conclusions or decisions.

"Look, Quinn about yesterday when we…you know," he says, avoiding eye contact. Logan's never the talker type, so he doesn't know what the hell happens yesterday. He's still trying to overlook the fact that as he leaves that bench, he nearly crashes his Jet-X twice, and suddenly because of a kiss, he's accident prone? What is up with that? He's still awkward, she concludes, and sighs deeply.

"When we kissed?" she finishes, and gives a small smile, just to give herself some reassurance. "It's okay. It was spur-of-the-moment thing, and it'll never happen again anyway. But thank you for everything. Is there any way we can't pretend the kiss didn't happen?"

Logan is snapped out of his short reverie, when he stares into those chocolate coloured eyes of hers. But a lot of girls have brown eyes. Nothing special. Yeah, nothing special about brown eyes.

"Oh, yeah. That's…cool. The kiss didn't happen, so we're good, sorta, right?" Logan replies, standing up. Quinn does too, pushing her glasses to her nose, as he makes his way to the door. He opens it, and he's standing in the open doorway.

"Yeah," Quinn nods, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "We're good, sorta."

Logan gives her the same warm smile, as yesterday.

"Okay, Pensky, see you around…"

"Likewise," Quinn says, softly as it escapes her lightly-glossed lips

He turns walking away, and she looks down, sighing shakily as the tears she suppresses for so long are threatening to spring up, but for an entirely different reason. She can't take the denial, and the lies. Quinn would cause her own lie detector to blow up if she were hooked up to it. Logan is on the brink of achieving migraine status, almost literally. There are some things that he can lie about and feel nothing, but not this.

He can't lie and pretend, and shows her that, as he stops walking in mid-step.

Logan is sure he's sane as he walks up to her, and crashes his lips into hers. Quinn feels her breath be taken away from her, like it's snatched away. Soon there's a frenzy, as she's kissing Logan, like her life depends on it. Like her life will end if she untangles her arms from his neck. Logan kisses her, and suddenly there's clarity. Everything isn't so foggy to him anymore. They pull away for air, but he's holding her. Quinn feels safe in his toned and muscular arms.

Mark Delfiggalo doesn't deserve her, ever. And today, Logan Reese realizes how nicely Quinn Pensky fits in his arms.

"I lied," she states plainly, looking up at him to meet his eyes. "I spent two days lying to myself…"

"You and me both…"

"Where do we go from here?" Quinn questions, her cheeks getting warmer. Logan gently turns her so that she's facing him, and uses a finger to push her chin lightly, so that their eyes meet and connect instantly. It's as if fireworks go as if, and that's another truth they both discover together.

"Well, I was thinking that I kiss you again, and take you out for dinner tomorrow at seven," he smirks, playfully, placing a light kiss on her lips. Quinn smiles shyly against his lips, as she slowly pulls away. Their fingers interlock like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I'd like that a lot, Logan," she says, with a happy glint dancing in her eyes. Although he doesn't show it, she manages to catch the littlest bit of relief and relaxation in his face. He brings her hand to his lips, and plants a kiss on it.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I…love you. I just wanted to tell you that. It took me two days, but yeah, I love you…"

"I love you too, Logan…"

Feeling as they have nothing on their shoulders anymore, Logan and Quinn indulge in an embrace that is inevitable after that kiss they share. It's been a long time coming, but now they know the truth.

And Logan and Quinn are content with that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, review. I'm tired. I have school tomorrow. To get into the mood of this oneshot, listen to 'Chemicals React' by Aly and AJ or 'My Heart' by Paramore. Both work fine. **

**I can't but wonder if some of the writers of Zoey 101 go on fanfiction. Hmmm… If you still want more LQ, check out 'Like A Chameleon' my most successful LQ story to date. **

**Anyway, peace out. Excuse any errors you may see. I'm starting to nod off.**

**Review. **

**-Erika**


End file.
